


Art for "Half a Heart to Keep"

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: Art for the DeanCas BigBang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Art for "Half a Heart to Keep"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half a Heart to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541798) by [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue). 



For this DCBB I had the pleasure of collaborating with Diminuel ([SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue)) on this story, the fic is amazing, please go and read it!

The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop CC!

To be honest with you, I think I spent more time painting the backround of these pieces than the characters, I also spent an insane amount of time painting Dean's hair xD but I think it was worth it in the end.

The story that inspired the art is a bit of a mix between a Fantasy AU and a Regency AU, so I tried to make the art a reflection of that, particularly in the clothes and backround (so please try not to judge their clothing to hard).

The art also contains what is possibly the most detailed painting of Cas and Dean's faces I have done in my life, I hope you guys like it.

[Tumblr Art Post ](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/634698628424990720/art-for-half-a-heart-to-keep-by-diminuel-as-a) Tumblr Masterpost


End file.
